User talk:GreenMoriyama
Re:Hey Hey, Thanks for Joining and also thank you for your help with the articles. I have been trying to get some other stuff on the wiki such as QUotes for character pages. Would you mind taking care of that. Also please Read the rules so that you can make sure you do not break any [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 07:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for The Chapter Summay Hey, sorry I was sick this week and because of that I was unable to look the new chapter and stuff, Thanks for taking and finishing up the new chapter. If you need any favors in the future then please do not hesitate to ask [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:29, March 2, 2011 (UTC) hey, to sign on a page all you have to do is type in ~~~~ and it will sign your name. Secondly I would love it if you would update pics where necessary. Like if a character page has a Black and white picture and you can find one that is colored than use the colored picture. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Can you translate the music if there's a Kanji lyrics? or you need a few parts translated? : I can translate, fine thank you. But may I ask which one you wish for me to translate? I am originally Japanese so I can listen to the music without needing to read the actual lyric card. I would like to talk to you more, so please sign up for Kaminomi wiki so you have a standing name. I want to be your friend. Green Moriyama 09:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : : So you mean you can translate all Kami Nomi's music in the 1st place o.o? I was looking all over for months for someone to translate. Now I've found 1 I'm so happy that I could not stop crying. :: Thank you for respecting my abilities. I first signed in onto kaminomi wiki at the start of Feb, but started to get active only this month. I will be active with translating the lyrics; also there is another person who can translate, name is Ernest. Just search and his name should pop up. Ask me for any editing or translations on music, pages, etc. :: :: Currently, I'm doing the song translations & update and regular editting. And also asked by the admin, I do the latest chapter summary and some image uploads if I have any. He supplies me the page, and I edit it so it becomes a nice summary of the latest; I don't post the new page just to say. :: Hope I didn't talk too much. Green Moriyama 10:04, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hey, can you teach me japanese so that I can play Visual Novels and Dating Sim games? Or it's impossible to do this request? I've only learn Hiragana, Katakana (x.x). Btw do i need to put my name and time posted like that? --->. IsolatedSilverWind 12:24, March 11, 2011(UTC) :::: If it's to teach you, that'll be hard. I'm a self-learn type person, and proof is that I learnt good English in half-a-year all by myself. I'll see what I can do, but learning kanji isn't easy. Here's a site that can help you read some kanji; if you also know the romaji, you can find the kanji for it on the same site: http://jlex.org/search/parts. The name and time can be automatically added if you type four "~" in a row, like this example in the paranthesis (Green Moriyama 02:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC)), where I placed the four "~"s in. :::: :::: Anyways, I'll translate the lyrics for any song you put up. Please provide the Japanese for i'll provide the romaji and English. Thank you. Green Moriyama 02:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics problem The second or third chorus for YES-TODAY's English and romanji lyric is wrong please check again.I'm not at home so I can not log in. IsolatedSilverWind Song Preview Hey by some miracle I found almost all the songs from the fist season of Kami-Nomi sound track, I was wondering if you wanted to make previews for the songs. Note a preview can only be for about 30 seconds[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 14:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Music Project I have been looking at you work and you are focused on the Music and Lyrics of the Kaminomi Series. So I was planning to get a small project going on called "The World God Only Knows" music project. Basically all the members here can discuss about the Lyrics, music video..etc.. I want you to be the head of this project, Opinions ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 10:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I am probably going to change the name but for now I am going to create a forum about this. The reason why I am doing this is for communication. You see it is always better if there is one place to talk to people about a common topic right ? I know User talk pages are good but you have to migrate through two talk pages to get an understanding. there is the talk page for the particular page, but when I was looking at the Chapter summaries that is like atleast 100+ Talk pages to keep track of. So Rather to do this i thought it would be better if communication for Everything reletated to a particular topic(Say Kaminomi Music) all falls into one location of the site. So your responsibilities are basically what you have been doing until now and with an addition of looking after the forum pages. Don't worry this is not going to be implemented in at least 2 weeks. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 23:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes and this will focus only on the music aspect of the website.And since you are the person who has been taking care of that I thought it would be best if you do it.I have made the forum for you to look at to get there go to Community - > Forums [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 23:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Redirect Page Hey I took care of it, check if everything is alright[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Took care of that, [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 18:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello~, have something to ask... Great to see you here as well, GreenMoriyama. Thanks for your help in adding more stuff in the chapter synopsis page I certainly need more people lending their hand to make those pages look better. So you can tweak with it much as you want. Ernest8192 05:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC)